Just Being Ed
by Ruk
Summary: My first fanfic. Takes place before Ed met up with Bebop. It's basically about what Ed does when she doesn't have cash to buy food, and when a little kid starts to she what she's up to.


Chapter 1 ~ Tomato  
  
  
Beep....Beep.....Beep.....Ding  
  
The annoying sounds of a computer echoed through what looked like an old abandened house.   
Everywhere were piles and heeps of numerous pieces of junk. But to her it was home. It was her   
own heaven of computer parts, televisions, toys, and gadgets to play around with. Being a kid   
Earth was the best thing to her, especially when your best skill is computer hacking. Ever   
since the warp gate exploded and crashed on the Earth, many parts of the planet have literaly  
become a junkyard for people to throw away their busted electronics. Since she was six, she had  
been perfecting her skill and having fun hacking into spaceships and playing with them as if they  
were a mirror child's toy. But as for how she ended up living like this and being as smart as she  
is, she can't remember alot; not even her life when she was with her parents.  
  
The computer was persistent in making noise to try and tell its owner that she had email.   
Snores were heard, telling anyone that the girl was fast asleep. Finally, it woke the thirteen  
year old red-head up. She yawned and opened an eye to see what all the fuss was about. She taped   
the keyboard with a toe and into her email account. "Hmmm...." she thought aloud, searching   
through the mail, looking for anything good. She sighs. "Junkmail, junkmail, go way come again   
some other day..." With that she typed in a code(which looked like a bunch of smiley faces) and  
bounced back all the junkmail to it's owners.   
  
She logged on the net and hacked into the Bounty Hunter web database. A huge grin spred   
across her face as she pulled her goggles on. "Ohhhh....searching, searching, where are you?  
...Aha! hehehe...Ed found you once again, Bebop crew." She was obessed with this particular   
ship, and you could tell just buy looking about her room. It was covered with pictures of   
the fishing ship that was occupied with to bounty hunters. She probably knew more about them   
then they knew about themselves. She laughs again excitedly because she found their location.   
"Ahh...Bebop is on Jupiter?...Bebop should come and visit Ed, she wants to be part of   
Bebop too!"   
  
Ideas of how to lure the ship there raced in her teenage mind, but would she be able  
to pull it off? She shurgged it off for now, and decided to let her stomach do the talking.   
Her stomach growled loudly so it was a good excuse for her to get out and have some fun in the  
nearby town. "Oh Ed is hungry....but she'll have to find a disguise if Ed wants it to be a   
secret mission..." She said in a quite voice as if she was talking to someone else. " Yeah!,   
Let's go!" She klumzaly scooped up her computer, and balanced it on her head. Then she ran   
outside into the sunlight to encounter even more piles of rubble that were usefull only to her.  
She ohhed and ahhed over pieces of fabric and scraps of metal that she could use for a "mask"   
and "cloake". "Aha!...perfect for Ed's mission." She said as she tried on a rugged blue baseball   
cap that dourped well over her eyes. "Ohhhh..whowho..kool..heheehe." She spun around a few   
times, walking backwards, until she fell in a hole.   
  
A small crash was heard and then Ed's voice. "That was fun...Ed wants to go again!" A  
minute later she climbs out with a big brown ruck-sac. She rips it into a long piece, and drapes  
it over her shoulders, tying it in the front. There she stood with her new cape on and hat; she  
looked over the horizon at the small, high-tech town, as a big smirk appeared on her face. She  
put her hands on her hips and stood there like, well Superman does and gave herself a super hero  
name. "Get ready for....ummmm...Super Radical Edward! Yeah!" She yelled while flashing a victory  
sign. Then Ed grabbed her trusted computer and strapped it on the back. She ran down the hill and  
in the direction of the town, while sticking out her arms and making airplane noises.  
  
Her flying lessons ended when she ran into an elderly man carrying a bundle of goods, hopeing  
to sell them at the nearest marketplace. You could almost call it a head-on collision. The man   
stumbled about to catch his balance as half the goods he had went every which way. Ed caught a few  
but then she was hit on the head, and knocked down by an antique alarm clock. The old man finally  
saw the kid laying on the ground with some of his items in her arms. Ed sat up and rubbed her head.  
"Boy, are you alright? You should be more careful playing around here." He said helping her up.   
Ed just giggled at how the man had addressed her. He looked at her oddly then just smiled when   
she handed over his things. "Thank you." He said in a pleasing voice as he waved a small good-bye  
and walked off. Ed giggled again as she pulled out her little prize that she had snatched from  
him. It was an old video game controller with a built in screen, and also six woolongs. She gave  
a quick look around and stuffed them back inside her cape.   
  
Ed strolled around until she came to a sign saying Takaru. That must of been the town's   
name since she hardly traveled to it. She pulled her cap farther over her eyes, thinking no one   
would notice her. There were crowds of people buying and selling things. Ed's stomach growled  
once again reminding her why she had come here in the first place. "Oh right....the mission..."  
She crouched down, stalking around as if in a spy movie. She even added in her own spy theme  
music as she wondered through the market like this. Her humming her own theme just made people   
look at her more then thinking she wasn't there. A little boy then came up to her and poked her.  
Her music stopped, or more paused, and sounded like a stuck record repeating over and over. She   
stood still as a rock, trying not to move, until the kid went away. But he didn't. "Hey, whatcha  
doin'?" He asked. She pretended no to see him there. The little boy got impatience and picked up  
a stick to poke her with. He was enjoying himself until Ed had enough of it. She un-froze, and  
pulled her face every which way and growled at him. He just stood there looking dazed until he   
bust into laughter.  
  
She stopped. "Hey, quite. Ed's suppose to be invisible. You can't see Ed." She whispered.  
He stopped laughing and said, "Your funny, and what do ya mean I can't see ya, cuz I can."   
"No, Ed is doing important stuff, you can't follow her." Ed started to walk away, trying to hide  
in the shadows of taller people in front of her. The little boy stared and then proceeded to follow   
her. She continued down the road of the market looking for what she had come to get. But she couldn't  
find it anywhere yet. She stopped and scratched her head. "Oh come on, come on, Ed wants this food!  
But she can't find it yet..." She let out a sigh. And got the feeling someone was behind her. "Aha!"  
" Found y....??" She said as she spun on her heels. But no one was there. She searched all around  
looking for anyone suspicous. "Hmmmmm...Ed knows someone is following her...but who...maybe a....  
spooky space alien! yeah...koool..hehe." She turned slowly back around, continuosly peeking over her  
shoulder. What she didn't know was that the kid had climbed onto her back, so that he would find out   
where she was going.....  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
RadicalEd: Ed's done with chapter one. But as for the second chapter...she can't think right now...  
So it'll be awhile. So next chapter will continue Ed's adventure. Watermelon! 


End file.
